


Nature vs Nuture Year 1

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Nature vs Nuture [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Hermione, Family, Series, grey hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a war that's painted black and white, everyone has their roles to play and the deputy head is no exception. Taking on a task that some have already doomed to fail. Can she prove that Nurture really can outweigh nature, especially when the outcome could turn the tides of the entire war for either side.</p>
<p>This story belongs to forevercharmed01on fanfiction.net I have full permission from the author to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature vs Nuture Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have full permission of the writer of this fic to post it here.

Screams that ripped through the halls of the black manor rang as loud as the thunder outside and the short burst outcries of swearing cracked like the lightening. Lucius and Rodolphus stood outside wincing at every painful shriek that came from the room behind them they could hear the voice of Narcissa as she soothed the occupant inside never raising her voice despite most of the threat's and curse words being aimed at her.

"That's it Bella just breath and push" The younger woman gently spoke looking at the woman on the bed who was gripping the sheets tightly in her grasp so hard her knuckles turned white as she did just that.

"Cissy…..Cissy I want this out of me….NOW!" She screamed as another contraction tore through her urging her to push as she did so again.The blonde woman nodded sympathetically and rubbed her arm.

"I know dear, and just a few more pushes she will be" She leaned in a pushed the hair back from the now drenched forehead and smiled warmly, encouraging her to keep going. Bella saw the smile and nodded back and grit her teeth as another urge to push washed over her, outside the two men winced at the loud scream that sounded out as the blonde haired man looked at his brother in law.

"Won't be long now" He muttered as Rodolphus nodded unhappily, secretly he hated all of this, not the fact that his wife was in pain but he did feel for her on that. No the whole set up in general. 

The dark lord, their lord, had informed them of his latest plan. One that would ensure the dynasty of his leadership would continue even though he would soon be immortal and technically wasn't actually needed. But it was just in case, with the order ever increasing their attacks he had to take precaution and so told them one night that he planned on having an heir so that if the worst came and they got lucky, his child would continue his work and finish of the Mudblood's and halfling's once and for all.

At first he was happy, his lord was the law and he didn't mind that an heir would take over, sure he was cruel and tortured them to no end, but he did it with good reason.How could he hope to achieve his goals with constant disappointment? Of course he had to admit that he did his fair share of that but those dam order bastards. They keep on ambushing them he figured they were getting more desperate and so took any chance they could.

But when that old coot Dumbledore kicked it for good they would be weak and then his lord would finish them off for good.He welcomed the news of an intended heir. That was until he then heard that in order for this child to be the strongest it could be. 

The very pinnacle of all they stood for, in both power and influence. With him being one half the other half, as he held out his hand, he was shocked to find that his wife was the second. Of course it was no secret that his wife was the lords second in command. She was as psychotic and singe minded in their beliefs when it came to blood purity.

She had done more than her fair share of killing and torturing, hell if the lord should ever happen to perish before becoming immortal then there was no need for an heir. Bellatrix was the perfect replacement. She was for all intent's, the female lord Voldemort.

But this apparently made more sense. To have the two highest upholding, figures for their side. Delivering an heir that would have the best of both and would be unstoppable to all in its path. 

And what was best was that the bane that was the order, would never know until it was too late. He suddenly found himself not liking the idea of a child now, not when he knew that his wife was to be a part of it.But it wasn't like he had a say either, both from the lord and Bellatrix. 

Again it was no secret that his wife worshiped the ground Voldemort walked on. He was her one true love and the whole marriage thing they had was merely a cover. For both legal and beneficial purposes, if he ever wanted a child it would either be under the greatest of reluctance or with another woman. 

Bella was a one lord woman. So no surprise that she willingly went with all of this, though he had heard many a time from her that she hated kids, that the whole ordeal of having them sickened her, and that she wouldn't risk incapacitating herself for nine months and the pain at the end. Just for a screaming whiny thing that would need looking after.

But here she was nine months later doing all she despised. He could see the irony and had to chuckle, of course if he was in the room and it was his kid. More than likely he would be hexed to an inch of his life or outright killed due to her mood.

But this was the lord's child and so whatever misery it had caused her, was forgotten. Just like he was,

Another scream tore through the house but this time was followed by another.   
The happy cry from Narcissa had both men standing tall, as they gave each other a small glance with the look that told them one thing only. 

The child had been born.

The screaming ceased as silence washed over the little room and reaching the corridor outside. Very cautiously both men listened fearing something was wrong, that something may have happened to with Bella or the baby. God how they hoped it wasn't the baby. 

Their lord had put a lot expectancy into this child, the protege of the lord. If complications struck now they would all pay. 

The same for Bellatrix. She was the Mother, the second in command and one if not his only, trusted confidante. If something was to happen to her he would not be happy. He would be murderous, and very possibly might kill one of them in retaliation. 

So yes, they had every right to fear the silence that surrounded them. After a very few tense minutes they both breathed a sigh of relief as they heard the small cries of a new-born. Along with the prideful gushing's of Narcissa. 

They smiled nervously at each other before very slowly, Lucius knocked on the door. They waited until the door was unlocked and Narcissa looked at them.

"Well?" They both waited until she smiled and nodded, opening the door, she allowed them entry as they made their way into the room to see Bella in bed. 

She was sat against the headboard as they entered and she looked up, they nodded their heads at her and she gave them a rare showing of a smile. Part tiredness and the other must have been due to the child that she was holding. 

They heard a few snuffling sounds as Narcissa came and took her spot back at the top next to her sister still smiling.

"You did so well" She muttered giving her a kiss to the side of her head as Bella hummed and looked down again both men stared at the actions of the formidable Death Eater with slight awe.

Neither of them had ever seen her this gentle with anything before in her life.   
And that included the puppy Rodolphus got her for Christmas but here she was, looking all calm and loving at the tiny human in her arms it disturbed them to say the least and reminded Rodolphus of the time he watched a Muggle show on a mission once about animals and one vividly popped into his mind at that moment.

Seeing his wife smile like that was like watching a great white….Completely terrifying, very rare to see and bode no good for anyone who saw it, with this being the only exception.

"How is…." The blonde haired man trailed off as none apart from the two women knew the gender as she looked up to him.

"She" He gave her a small smile. Not really knowing if this was a good thing for the lord, as his heir wasn't a boy. 

He hadn't really said a preference to what he wanted in fact keeping himself very quiet on the matter, but a part of him must have wanted a son who could be strong in the face of leadership. 

None the less he kept up his smile. Only when the lord got here would they all know.The other man moved a little closer, though it was not his child, it was still his wife. And seeing as she was seemingly nice, an elusive mood to see. He couldn't help but want to see what the girl looked like seeing as she was half Bella, maybe he could get a picture of what a child of theirs might be like.If they had any. 

She saw him get closer and though she had her reservations about letting him in seeing as it was not his baby, he didn't seem to be angry or upset or look like he was going to hurt her so allowed it and as he did she lowered the tiny child slightly so that he could see better. 

Lucius came to stand by his wife as they both peered over to see a small oval shaped face looking back at them from inside the blankets.He had to admit as he gazed down at the little baby. She was very….Normal for what he had expected coming from someone who looked as unique, as the dark lord. 

She had flawless porcelain skin something she took from Bella, as well as her bone structure on seeing the high cheek bones. Her hair, a slight mixture of both black and light brown went well together as he trailed over her face before coming to a stop at her eyes as she opened them.

He couldn't help but shiver slightly at the look she gave him innocent as it may have been. The color of which they were had him entranced, as he gazed into inky black irises. They were definitely Bella's, if anyone had any wonders about Bella being the true Mother other than who knew. All they had to was look into this little girls eyes and they could see it was true…The sheer darkness was uncanny. Stirring slightly the tiny baby yawned breaking him from his thoughts but overall he had to say, the baby was cute. She would make a very beautiful child, but did that extend to leader?

"She certainly is a pretty looking child Bella" Lucius's voice rang out making Bella look at him as he spoke.

He wasn't all that good with compliments but seeing as it was his sister in law and more specifically, the lord's child. He felt like he had to say something which resulted in a beaming Narcissa.

"Thank you, Lucius" She replied back quietly as she rocked the girl slightly as the small baby made gurgling noise's.

"Do we know if the lord knows about her arrival yet?" Rodolphus asked a few minutes later unknown to them that the dark lord had just arrived. His question was answered when the door suddenly opened and in scurried Peter Pettigrew, the lord's right hand servant and all round, miserable cretin of existence. All of them looked to the disturbance as the little rat man scurried in making Bella sneer in disgust.

"What are you doing here" She snapped as soon as she saw him the other man stopped and looked to them as they stared back he smiled hesitantly at them and bowed his head a little.

"Many apologies, mistress Bella. But our lord has arrived to see his child." He kept his head down as he stood in front of his master most strongest and influential servant's as she wrinkled her nose. 

She was happy that her lord was at last here and could proudly present him his heir. But she wasn't at all pleased with the sniveling, pathetic creature that was always with him so giving him a sharp nod she held on to the baby and waved her hand in the other direction across the room.

"That is fine but you can stay over there. I don't want you bringing in whatever disgusting rat diseases you have and passing them on to the baby. So go on." As she shooed him away, he nodded a little and scurried of just as another figure swept into the room.

This time instead of looks of disdain and sneers. They all stood straight as Rodolphus jumped to his feet and bowed his head as the dark lord made his way over.

"Lucius, Lestrange." He acknowledged them as they bowed a little further and smiled. Narcissa to bowed her head a little and gave her own small smile as he moved on and turned his attentions to the people in the bed, as Bella nodded her head but brought it back up as so not to dislodge the baby but smiled widely at him.

"Bella. How are you," He asked as he stepped closer the others moved out of their way as to give him space. She smiled once more and nodded her head.

"A little tired, and sore but other than that thankful that the child is healthy and safe. Thank you my lord," She spoke as he nodded once. He moved right up to the bed and looked down at the child he had been waiting nine months for, he gazed at the tiny human with shrewd, blood red eyes as he gazed over the form of his heir.

The others all watched with bated breath as the powerful wizard stared down at the little girl. None of them knew what he was thinking as he stayed silent his eyes never leaving the child's face. But they guessed it could be all sorts of things.

The other men assumed that the main was disappointment. The fact that his one child, the only child he said he would have as he told them at the start. Was born a girl, how could a woman be expected to lead masses of Death Eaters, how could she be strong in the face of battle. How was she going to instill fear into the hearts of every man, woman and child who happened to hear her name?

Narcissa had been watching with slight fear, she too knew that in their world. Boys was the much more preferred choice when it came to being heirs. As they could carry on stronger than their predecessors. Women were to marry into respectable houses not lead armies that caused destruction and murder wherever they went.

Bellatrix also had slight fear in her as she held the baby up for him to see. She didn't know what he was thinking and that scared her more than she wanted it to. as a whole she had never been attached to anything, apart from her family and that dammed puppy Rodolphus got her and most importantly. Her lord. 

Never before had she ever had any sort of feelings to children if not only her hate of them and wishes them gone. But sitting here holding onto something that was half her and half the dark lord, she couldn't help but feel a swell of affection….If not some stages of love for this little human and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was said dark lords child. She was hers, this little baby, hers to keep and look after.

But with the powerful wizard looking down with his intense red eyes, not saying anything. It had her nervous. If he decided that the baby was inferior then he may order her to get rid of it. The thought pierced her, and she sub consciously gripped the child a little tighter. As finally Voldemort stood straight. 

No one spoke but held their breaths as he very slowly reached out and too the girl from Bella who only let go with the slightest hesitation as he held her up to eye level and gazed more deeply into her charcoal colored eyes, the tiny girl, who didn't seem to care what was going on around her lifted her head and looked him right back in the eye never wavering, almost as if daring him to say something negative about her.

She mewled a little moment later and they all gasped and sucked in what little breath they had as they saw the murky black of the little girl's eyes, flash with blood red as she squirmed. 

None of them knew what to say, they hadn't seen it before and all looked quickly to see their lords reaction. 

To their utter surprise he was smiling, or smirking depending on how they looked at it but for what they could all see. He wasn't angry or bitter. In fact if the two men didn't know any better, they would say that it didn't bother him at all that his only heir was a girl.

Bringing the plain white blanketed baby closer to him he muttered a few words and at once the large emblem of the Slytherin house appeared, changing the white to black and green.   
The tiny child looked in avid interest at the sudden change and tried to grab at the wrapping that now had the familiar snake on it making Voldemort chuckle. 

He turned to face his servants who had been watching him as they stood up sharper on seeing him look at them as he spoke addressing them.

"Lucius, Rodolphus….Bella. My most loyal and trusted followers. I present to you, my heir and new symbol in our cause." He held up the little girl who looked around the room taking in all that surrounded her, Narcissa smiled widely again and was joined by Bella who was overjoyed at the fact he wasn't bothered by the lack of male that so many wanted. 

The two men nodded their heads in respect to the new addition to their family, still curious as to why he chose to have her as the heir.

Voldemort looked at them knowing what was in their mind and smirked.

"Because you two of all should know that appearances can be the most deceiving. And I'm all but certain that this little one will take everyone by surprise when it comes to showing just how ruthless she can be. Besides with Bella as her mother, who is just as feared by all. And me teaching her all that she needs to know. She will be the best leader anyone can hope to have should the worst come to it." He said looking at them. 

They must have realized that he saw what they was thinking and hid their embarrassment by nodding and keeping their eyes ground level.

Voldemort looked at his child once more before wrapping the blanket tighter around her and handing her back to Bella, who reached out and brought her back to her chest protectively."Do we have a name for her yet my dear?" He asked as she looked back up to him she had whilst spending time at the manor. Been going over a long t]list of names. She wanted something that was special, one of a kind. Something that told the rest around her just who she was, what she was capable of and was something to be both revered and terrified of. She also wanted something that was beautiful as she had no doubts that when she got older the little girl would be a stunning woman.

"I do have one that I came across a while ago my lord…If I may" She added as he nodded,"Hermione." He looked up in thought as he mused on the name it was definitely unique. As he couldn't recall any witches with that name but it also sounded precious. Like it belonged to a princess, someone with standing and class. Someone who was important. And his child was all those things. He nodded more and looked back.

"Interesting name Bella. Where did you find it." She smiled pleased that he liked the name she so loved and replied.

"In a book my lord, I was reading and came across it on the pages. The name is not made up either. As she was the child to a king called Menelaus, and the daughter of Helen of troy." 

He pursed his lips. He could remember a time very long ago, that something sounding similar he read back in the orphanage. If his memories there served him which was something he did not like to think on. It was a woman who brought about the downfall of a great city due to her beauty. 

Also if he recalled, she was the daughter of a god. He couldn't remember or cared to, but it seemed fitting. He was after all the strongest wizard ever to live. He scoffed at Dumbledore the old coot was just a minor but persistent annoyance. He was essentially a god, who was here to deliver the new age of pure bloods and bring them back to their glory.

Just like the myth as Helen was the daughter of a god. So was Hermione. He looked down at her now sleeping form and took in her already perfectly shaped face. He could see her bringing down many a great thing and turn it to ruin with her looks alone. He couldn't have picked a better name if he was the one choosing it.

This little girl. This Hermione. Was going to change everything. As he looked at Bella who had been watching him and smiled.

"Hermione is exactly the right name for our dark princess" He spoke as she smiled again and looked down. The rest looked on as he announced her title with a somewhat proud grin yet still looked sadistic all the same. 

He reached down again and took hold of the baby who this time laughed when he lifted her up, he hissed slightly red eyes glowing bright before turning to the people at the other end.

 

"I will make a formal announcement when I call the next meeting but you shall all be the first to know and officially meet." As he held the little girl higher in his arms."Your New Princess of the dark. Hermione. Bellatrix. Black." 

If the others were stunned at the name they didn't show it as Voldemort turned to look back at the bed ridden woman who was staring at him eyes wide as he grinned.

"I figured you would want the child to be named after the prestigious and noble house of your family." He spoke looking her in the eye as she nodded slowly. He kept hold of his child for a moment longer glancing at her features.

"She will be of great power and given what she stands to inherit. She will be a formidable enemy to the light." He hissed Nagini his long and faithful snake had slithered into the room silently and made her way over to her master. 

The others moved out of the giant snake's way careful not to step on her as she let out a low hiss. Voldemort smiled as he saw his beloved creature arrive coming to inspect the new member of the family.

She very slowly crept up his leg and back peering over his shoulder at the little baby, her forked tongue slithering out. 

Hermione turned her head, and rather than cry out in fear. Smiled and cooed at the recent arrival. The snake cocked her head to the side hissing quietly as Voldemort looked on. He knew that his snake would not harm the child as the baby reached out with a tiny hand, the little arm was too short to reach, so the large reptile lowered her head allowing the small hand to pet her.

Bella and the rest never took their eyes from the scene as their lords trusting and loyal snake interacted gently with the tiny girl. It seemed that she had taken her father's love of snakes straight away and as they heard him converse with the creature Bella knew that Hermione would most likely inherit his Parselmouth abilities judging by the way she watched them intently. 

They stopped talking as Nagini nodded once and backed away from Hermione. Voldemort turned and gently passed the baby back to Bella who held out her hands and took her back cradling her to her chest. Before looking up as he spoke.

"We will have to keep her safe as I'm sure the Order will be on the alert. Such information is valuable and will surely hasten more attacks." Turning he looked to Lucius who stood straight as Rodolphus to move next to him.

"This means extra vigilance and of course as my one of my most trusted advisers I will entrust this mission to the both of you," He addressed them as they nodded, "I will have no mistakes. This mission will be valued with that of your life. Screw up, and there will be more than hell to pay." He hissed making them nod again as Narcissa held on to her husband a little tighter. 

Satisfied that they would be most upholding now that their lives were on the line.With one more look back at his little heir. He ran a single finger along the jaw of Bella who shivered slightly before taking his leave. 

He swept from the room cloak billowing behind him as Nagini followed behind, once gone there was silence in the room until broken by the tiny yawn coming from the baby. 

Cissy smiled knowing that was their cue to leave and tugged on the blonde man's arm he looked at her as she gave him a little glance.

"Well with pleasantries aside we shall leave you to rest." Lucius said to Bella who eyed him before nodding, he smiled as Rodolphus moved closer and careful not to disturb then now almost sleeping child, lent in and pecked her cheek. 

She nodded mutely glancing fleetingly at him as he went back to the other man. Narcissa moved until she was next to her sister, and bent so that she was looking at the baby. 

Still beaming with love and pride at how adorable her niece was."She's so precious Bella" She murmured a the dark haired woman smiled in reply, she kissed her on the cheek before running one finger slightly along the pale cheek lightly.

The baby stirred slightly but did not wake as she stood back up and moved away standing back next to the others. With one last smile goodbye they turned to leave with both Rodolphus and Narcissa departing just as Lucius was before he noticed that in the corner, still. Was wormtail.

"What in the devil are you still doing here?" He asked, Bella looked at him and followed his direction until she spied the vile creature still lingering, and sneered.

"Wormtail" She hissed making the smaller man look around, "Why didn't you leave when our master left." She quietly snarled trying not to wake the slumbering child.

The other man looked around to see them both staring at him and cowed under their glare."M…Mi….Mistress Bella" He stuttered. 

"Mister Malfoy." She wrinkled her nose in disgust at his simpering before snapping back."Get the hell out of here, you pathetic cretin." He cowed as he saw the look on her face before bowing and running for the door, he whimpered as Lucius kicked him hard in his back before he turned and with another small gesture of goodbye, took his leave after his wife and brother in law. Leaving the new Mother alone with her child as she gazed down at her little face.

Another burst of affection filled her chest as she kissed the top of her head."You will do such great things" She whispered, "You will rise to the top, and the light and all those unworthy, will fall at your feet." She smiled. Yes. 

Hers and more importantly their lord's precious Queen will take them by surprise. She would flourish under their council and by the time the ridiculous order realized who she was. It would all be too late for them.She smirked evilly at the future chaos her daughter would bring before placing her into the crib at the side of her bed. 

She took in a deep breath before tiredness suddenly engulfed her, she lay back down resting on her pillows she glanced at the spot the waste wormtail had been skulking in and frowned. God how she hated that vermin. If she didn't have unwavering trust and complete faith in her master then she would question why he kept him around and not just killed him years ago.

Deciding not to think on the poor excuse for a man she turned over to face the crib, closing her eyes and falling into sleep. The smile never leaving her lips. 

But if she had bothered to think a little more about the sniveling man that served her lord.

If she had bothered to take more notice of him in the corner, if any of them had.

Then they would have seen the glassy, slightly hazed look that had taken over the servant's eyes as he stood by and watched all, unnoticed.


End file.
